


Behave

by preserumstevie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula/Ty Lee - Freeform, Azula/Ty Lee smut, Bi Ty Lee, Dom Azula, Dom/sub, F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Minor Mai/Zuko, Scissoring, Smut, Sub Ty Lee, Ty Lee is a brat, Vaginal Fingering, f/f - Freeform, giving head, idk tags but Azula loves having control over Ty Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preserumstevie/pseuds/preserumstevie
Summary: It was always in Ty Lee's best interest to behave. Of course, she knew that by accepting men's flirtatious advances it would only spur Azula on later behind closed doors so every once in a while she ignored Azula's glowers from across a room and accepted the compliments being rained upon her.In which Ty Lee is a brat and Azula makes her pay for it.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> hi i just needed azula/ty lee smut with dom sub undertones in which azula isn't actually crazy just a little jealous and ty lee is a brat who needs to be put in her place so heres this 
> 
> please leave kudos and comments if you think i deserve them as i thrive on validation lol <3
> 
> anyways enjoy!

It was always in Ty Lee's best interest to behave. Of course, she knew that by accepting men's flirtatious advances it would only spur Azula on later behind closed doors so every once in a while she ignored Azula's glowers from across a room and accepted the compliments being rained upon her. Tonight Ty lee had especially worked Azula up, she could tell by the way Azula's fingertips were twitching or how when she spoke to Zuko or Mai her words came out quick and harsh only for her golden eyes to flicker back to her.

She wasn't a fool, of course, this was their little game and it had been for quite some time. Azula loved when she had her trembling beneath her fingers, had her yearning for more of her touch and Ty Lee loved to be Azula's to do with as she pleased, but another thing Ty Lee loved was to test Azula's will power. Part of her wanted Azula to just come storming over and slam her against this wall she was leaning upon and show everyone just who she belonged to but she knew Azula wouldn't so she merely continued their game. 

What really got to Azula tonight was when Ty Lee accepted a handsome boy's hand in a dance that had her twirling around the room and giggling airly. When the dance ended the boy had put a flower into her hair and tried to send her into a small bow which would end in a kiss but Ty Lee simply accepted the flower and twirled away still smiling from cheek to cheek. Walking over to the refreshment area she poured herself a bit of the punch that was on the table and began to sip lightly at it. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder and was spinning her around, then she was looking into fierce golden eyes.

"We're leaving now." Azula spoke through all but gritted teeth. Ty Lee smiled at her not losing her happy attitude and reached her arm through Azula's linking them together as they walked toward the exit falling in line behind Mai and Zuko. Ty Lee could feel Azula's gaze burning into her but that only added to the fire building in the pit of her stomach making her all the more excited to make it back to their rooms. As they walked over the sand she could still feel Azula's fingertips twitching and they had already made it halfway to the house so she knew she would really be in for it when they were locked away together, the thought only pushed her forward faster.

When they had, at last, arrived at their beach house they all bid each other goodnight, Mai and Zuko retiring to their own room and Azula leading Ty Lee into her own room once they were out of Mai and Zuko's eyesight. They entered the room almost silently but as soon as Azula shut the door she pushed Ty Lee up against the door so quickly and with such force that her head hit the wooden door with a knock and her jaw fell slack in a dazed smile. 

"You were waltzing around that party as if you weren't _mine_ ," Azula spoke quietly but her eyes shone how fiercely she felt, they looked as though fire would leap from them at any moment. Her pointer finger traced on the underside of Ty Lee's jaw until her hand pulled away and Ty Lee could hear the slight crackle of electricity that stemmed from Azula's fingertips. Her stomach did somersaults as Azula's fingertips neared her left breast, the same crackle emitting from them as they finally reached their destination sending a small jolt through Ty Lee who couldn't help but whimper at the touch. Azula continued her slight assault on Ty lee's breast until it peaked visibly under her shirt. "As if you didn't _belong_ to me." She then reached forward to grab the flower that had been placed in Ty Lee's hair, holding it in her palm momentarily before setting it aflame and tossing the ash aside. "I didn't mean it Azula, you know that." came Ty lee's equally quiet response. 

Azula knew as much but it didn't make her any less jealous, "so who do you belong to hmm?" she hummed reaching a hand up to hold Ty Lee's neck gently and applying slight pressure with her fingertips alone as she moved forward to suck on the base of her neck harshly, leaving red welts in her wake down to her collar bones. "You Azula. Only you." she panted out feeling Azula blow over the marks she was leaving on her skin, bright in comparison to her pale complexion. "Good girl." Ty Lee felt her knees buckle beneath her and heat began to pool between her legs, Azula only chuckled releasing her grip on Ty Lee's neck before leading her over to the large bed near the back of the room with a hand on Ty Lee's lower back. 

Reaching the bed Ty Lee sat down knowing her legs were more or less incapable of supporting her anymore which only let the smirk that adorned Azula's face grow. Azula pointed a finger under Ty Lee's chin angling her face to be looking up at her, humming slightly she murmured to her "such a shame I don't have anything to tie you up with, you sure deserve it tonight." Ty Lee felt as though she may fall limp at Azula's words because they were definitely not an empty threat and would most likely come to play the next time she had absolutely anything to tie her up with. "I guess you'll just have to be good and not move, do you think you can do that?" Azula asked as she reached to the back of Ty Lee's shirt to undo it and let it fall haphazardly on the bed. Ty Lee feverishly nodded her head, anything for Azula. With that Azula pushed Ty Lee to crawl further backward on the bed until she could lie down comfortably. 

Azula climbed over Ty Lee's frame straddling her hips before reaching for her right arm and placed it stretching straight out before doing the same with her left "You are allowed to grip the sheets, but unless otherwise stated you are to keep them there understood?" Ty Lee nodded again, eyes partially lidded from want, so much want. She wanted Azula to really touch her, or for Azula to use her but she was powerless to her whims. Finally being able to admire her fully Azula leaned down to nip at Ty Lee's right breast causing Ty Lee's breath to hitch and her hands to grasp the sheets firmly to keep from moving. While Azula's mouth worked itself licking and sucking Ty Lee's now fully aroused nipple her left hand went up to massage Ty Lee's other breast making sure neither went without attention. It was all she could do to just sit there and take it, her hips moved upward in futile attempts to gain friction, her back arched slightly off the bed longing for more attention from Azula's warm mouth. 

"Azula, please" she pleaded, eyes shut tight in pleasure and small whimpers leaving her mouth. "Please what Ty?" Azula asked pulling back momentarily but once again lightly sending electric shocks through both of Ty lee's nipples, at this, she couldn't help but keen and move forward desperately "want more, anything please" Azula tutted pulling both her hands down to rest on Ty Lee's stomach. "After you being so bratty tonight I wonder if you really deserve it." At this point, it felt as though her skin was singing for Azula, all she wanted was the press of half crescents into her hips when Azula gripped her too tight. "Please, please" she pleaded arching her hips up again against Azula hoping the message would read loud and clear. 

It did, but that didn't mean Azula would listen. Moving off of her she stepped off the bed to fully unclothe herself, she heard as a small forlorn whimper left Ty Lee's beautiful lips due to the loss of contact. She quickly silenced it with her own lips, her hand squeezing around the base of Ty Lee's throat in a display of subtle dominance. Azula now completely undressed climbed over Ty Lee again although this time straddling her shoulders instead, she could almost taste her, all Azula needed to do was sit a tiny bit closer and as much as Ty Lee wanted to pull her closer she knew that she couldn't, she would be obedient. "Since you were such a brat today you are going to make it up to me like this." She spoke in an almost mocking tone, moving her hips side to side in front of Ty Lee's face "and then we'll see if you deserve it as well." Saying this with a smirk gracing her face again, they both knew that usually, Azula would give into Ty Lee's pleas but it was always fun to act like maybe she would withhold it from her, although sometimes when Ty Lee had been particularly bratty Azula liked to take her to the edge only to stop completely and go on to sleep as if nothing had happened. 

Having teased her enough Azula finally eased herself down unto Ty Lee's face sighing in pleasure as Ty Lee went to work with her now skilled mouth. Before Azula, she had never been with a girl in such a nature so Azula took it upon herself to teach Ty Lee just how to use her mouth. Working her tongue up and down over Azula's clit she relished in Azula's small sighs of pleasure, she longed to grasp her hips but knew she couldn't so instead settled for trying to get as many noises out of her as possible. Azula tasted like heaven and hell all in one, a delightful sin upon her lips, grinding down onto her face seeking out more and more of her warm mouth. Azula's hands threaded into Ty Lee's bangs unable to help herself from pushing further against her face, wanting more and more of her soft yet firm tongue on her most sensitive area. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as Ty Lee began to hum against her sending small vibrations straight to her clit, the moan only spurred Ty Lee on, her tongue moving side to side faster as Azula gripped her hair harder in her hands trying to pull her impossibly closer. "Ty," she breathed out feeling her legs beginning to quake, and her walls begin to clench involuntarily. Ty Lee continued her delicate assault on Azula, looking up at her beautiful face, noticing the furrow in her brow due to pleasure and not anger. How even though she was so close to orgasm she still held complete power over her, she still moved her hips where she wanted them, used Ty Lee's mouth how she wanted to. 

Finally, Azula's legs gave out as the pleasure in her body crescendoed, a soft whimper along with a "Ty," left her lips as her hips stuttered on Ty Lee's face riding out the last waves of her pleasure. Continuing on Ty lee pushed her tired tongue side to side loving the way Azula was subconsciously trying to run away from the immense pleasure she was feeling but her fingers still kept Ty Lee's hair in her grip holding her close so no matter how far back her hips involuntarily took her Ty Lee's mouth could continue until Azula could barely withstand it anymore. Panting she opened her eyes to look down at Ty Lee as she lifted slightly and moved backward, a sort of fondness took over her eyes as she looked down at her, lips bright pink, swollen, and wet from their previous activity, she deserved the world and more. Moving even further back Azula leaned down to kiss her, Ty Lee opened her mouth to accept more of Azula, small soft sounds emitting from her as Azula traced her fingertips down her breasts and over her sides.

"I think," Azula spoke once she had released Ty Lee's lips and composed herself, "that you have earned your pleasure, wouldn't you agree my love?" her tone had slipped back into one of dominance and the sweetness in her eyes subsided momentarily. Ty Lee nodded again lips turning in a small pout, Azula's right hand stopped its tracing and in a flash had gripped Ty Lee's throat "With your words Ty." Ty Lee couldn't help the moan that escaped her at the sudden change in demeanor and quickly supplied a "Yes Azula, please." Her eyes now fluttering begged Azula and Azula couldn't say no to that, especially when she was being oh so polite. Azula removed her hand from Ty Lee's throat and pushed back yet again only this time she moved so that she was lying on her stomach between Ty Lee's slightly spread legs staring down at her clothed area.

Unless Ty Lee strained to see her she could barely tell what was going on so she relaxed hoping that Azula would give her the attention she needed soon. "You're so pretty you know," Azula said reaching out a singular finger to tracing the outline of Ty Lee's folds through her pants. The sudden slight pressure caused Ty Lee to jump slightly, forcing her hips down in search of more pressure, "no wonder all the boys fawn over you, I bet they want to have you as I do" Her finger continued moving up and down lightly eliciting small gasps from Ty Lee, "to have you as nothing but a slut for them." Her mouth moved closer, ghosting over Ty Lee's warm center "too bad you're my slut, isn't that right?" she said finally laying a small kiss where Ty Lee's clit was. Ty Lee only whined and pushed down seeking out more of Azula's lips on her to which Azula nipped at her slightly " _Answer me_ ," she commanded licking a small stripe up her folds wetting the outside of her pants slightly. "Yes Azula, I'm your slut, just yours, all yours" she panted out, her breathing erratic and her entire body shaking under Azula with want.

Leaning forward Azula grabbed the edges of Ty Lee's pants and hooked her fingers in Ty Lee's panties as well pull them both down swiftly, maneuvering herself slightly to get it off of her completely before throwing them off of the bed and turning her hungry eyes onto Ty Lee's glistening center. At this Ty Lee wiggled her hips wanting Azula's lips on her, "Azula," she whined as Azula once again traced one finger down her folds collecting wetness there and inserting her finger into her mouth before releasing it with a slight pop to let Ty Lee know what she was doing. "So wet for me hm?" she teased leaning forward and breathing over her smirking before finally attaching her lips to where Ty Lee needed her so desperately. She had a lot of experience with girls but she loved knowing that she had the power to have Ty Lee keening under her and pushing her hips up off the bed further into her mouth, hands gripping the sheets to keep them from moving.

Even in her intense pleasure, Ty Lee knew to keep her hands in place, keep them where Azula had placed them and stay obedient, she knew to behave when they were alone. Azula reached a hand up beneath her mouth and begun to insert a finger into Ty Lee making her whine and clench involuntarily wanting more of Azula, she wished so desperately for more. Azula obliged pushing in a second finger, pumping them in and out while her mouth worked, tongue moving in small but firm circles around Ty Lee's clit watching as Ty Lee's body convulsed beneath her. Her fingers moved faster as she felt Ty Lee's hips move in erratic circles, she forced her tongue to press harder which in turn had Ty Lee whimpering "More, more" her voice cracking slightly in her pleas. As she continued Ty Lee came finally, letting the waves of pleasure wash over her, gripping the sheets fiercely trying to keep her hands where they were placed as Azula continued to move her fingers within her and suck lightly on her clit purposely trying to overstimulate her to hear the small whimpers Ty Lee would let out. "Azula," she whined, hips pushing back trying to escape Azula's incessant torture. 

To her relief Azula discontinued the use of her tongue and pulled her fingers out, sucking on them lightly. Sighing in contentedness Ty Lee let her body relax into the mattress, but quickly opened her eyes as she felt Azula's legs swing over her own slotting into the space and placing her clit against Ty Lee's swollen oversensitive one. "I can't, Azula I-" Azula cut her off with a swift movement of their hips bringing friction to them both, the wetness between them letting them glide easily against one another "You can, and you will." She said, dominant tone seeping into the command as she turned to look over at Ty Lee's pleading face gripping onto one of her legs and using it as leverage as she began to grind down onto her in earnest, groans falling from her lips as she felt Ty Lee's hips moving against her own as Ty Lee accepted to utter torture being placed upon her. Her lips opened slightly as Azula continued to move herself, using Ty Lee's body for her pleasure knowing that Ty Lee was so overwhelmed by the sensitivity that she was unable to even make noise. Soon with enough movement between the two of them, they were both approaching their orgasms, clit's rubbing against one another moans falling from Azula's lips. "You can touch me," came from Azula softly and Ty Lee's hands moved immediately, it was the command she had been waiting to be released from all night. Her hands reached upwards as far as they could go to play with Azula's nipples, feeling them harden in her fingers. "Kiss me, please," She asked Azula blinking up at her sweetly, now moving her own hip sin time with Azula's. Leaning down Azula obliged slotting her lips between Ty Lee's own, hand moving forward again up against her neck, loving the way Ty Lee sunk into her grip with submission almost asking her to tighten her grip which she did as she kissed her deeply, tongue sliding against hers tasting Ty Lee's sweet mouth.

Their hips hurried their movements as Azula reached her second orgasm, she came as Ty Lee tweaked one of her nipples between her nimble fingers sending a jolt a pleasure through her, Ty Lee's hips kept moving as she neared her own orgasm enjoying the flood of wetness that Azula has released against her. Azula now bordering on feeling oversensitive ground herself down onto Ty Lee and bit her bottom lip so hard she could swear she tasted a bit of blood. With that Ty Lee came with a whimper and the shaking of her body against Azula's. 

Azula pushed Ty Lee back gently, releasing her fingers from her neck and releasing her lips from her own, before climbing off her and sliding into the bed beside her. Tracing her fingers up and down Ty Lee's side she reveled in the way Ty Lee faced her with a dazed smile and eyes so lidded they were practically shut. Leaning forward Azula nuzzled her cheek slightly before kissing her properly, sweetly. Hand reaching up to cradle Ty Lee's cheek, she broke the kiss leaning her forehead on Ty Lee's own before whispering a small "I love you." With a shy smile, Ty lee returned the "I love you more" and hoped that their games, as rough as they may be, would never end. 


End file.
